Kiseki
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Menceritakan Mori yang bertemu dengan penyihir humu dan pada akhirnya kegeloan terjadi. HARUSNYA JADI BIRTHDAY FIC BUAT MORI YANG ULTAH KEMAREN! 16 APRIL! fanfic pertama author yang bergenre ini jadi maafkan klo ada kesalahan DLDR
Disini umur Mori 16, umur Chosokabe 18, dan umur Katsu kecil 7.

 **Warning** :Romance abal,Gaje,abstrak, fanfic angst gagal, TYPO, OOC

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Sengoku Basara punya Capcom

 **Main Pairing** : ChikaNari (terserah mau yaoi staright gimana imajinasi readers aja)

Selamat Membaca

Kiseki

Suatu hari ditengah hutan terdapat seorang pemuda dengan kepala diperban sedang berlari, setelah beberapa menit pemuda itu berhasil keluar dari hutan itu dan menemukan sebuah rumah dan kelihatannya rumah itu kosong dan banyak ditumbuhi tumbuhan liar di rumah itu, pemuda itu pun masuk ke rumah tersebut untuk berlindung dari serangan para prajurit yang mengejarnya.

Pemuda itu Mori Motonari, menelusuri setiap ruangan di rumah itu kecuali satu ruangan yang tersegel oleh kertas mantra, Mori diam didepan pintu ruangan tersegel itu dan mencabut kertas mantra itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

'ternyata ruangan ini kamar tidur kirain apaan' Mori sweatdrop.

Mori menelusuri ruangan itu sampe membuka lemari dan lantai kamar itu bisa aja disana ada benda yang aneh dan berbahaya.

"Oi! Kau yang ada disana!"

Deg

"Oi aku di dalam cermin!"

Mori membalikkan badan dengan perasaan agak takut dan melihat satu cermin besar + penuh debu berbentuk persegi panjang yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar. Dan dengan sebuah kain yang Mori temukan di lemari kamar itu. Mori mengelap cermin dan samar-samar melihat seorang laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"kau yang tadi memanggilku tadi?" Tanya Mori kepada cermin itu.

"iya, pertama kalinya ada seorang manusia kesini dan tidak takut padaku"

"aku kesini karena butuh perlindungan"

"itu, kepala kamu gapapa?"

"ini hanya terbentur sesuatu…," Mori membalikan badanya dan memegang kepalanya itu, "ano… kita belum kenalankan?..."

"Namaku Chosokabe Motochika."

"Mori Motonari," Mori kembali menatap cermin yang kusam walau tadi sudah di bersihkan olehnya, "kau itu siapa?"

"Aku? Aku penyihir yang sudah lama terperangkap disini."

"kenapa kamu bisa terperangkap di cermin?"

"karena kekuatan sihirku lebih kuat dari penyihir lain dan karena mereka iri pada kekuatan sihirku jadinya mereka memerangkapku di dalam cermin. Karena kau sudah menemukanku, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu."

"semua?"

Motochika mengganguk antusias.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan ingatanku yang dulu?"

"he?" Motochika membatin, 'Ternyata dia mengalami amnesia….'

"Kau bisakan?"

"bisa," Motochika mengangguk, lalu menjetikkan jarinya, "ingatanmu akan kembali besok."

"terima kasih." Mori meletakkan tangannya ke cermin dan Motochika mejetikkan jarinya kembali lalu Motochika seperti keluar dari cermin lalu memeluk Mori.

"Jangan menangis…."

"Aku hanya ingat ayah dan ibuku dibunuh dan adikku menghilang…."

"tenang saja pasti adikmu baik-baik saja."

"terima kasih."

Setelah itu keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Mori membalikan badannya dan menemukan sapu jadul(?) didekat situ dan mulai menyapu bak babu propesional(plak) sambil membelakangi cermin.

"tutup matamu."

Mori sudah menutup matanya tetapi masih membelakangi cermin.

"sudah."

"jangan bohong."

"Ga, ini aku lagi tutup mata."

"Awas lho kalo bohong, bohong dosa."

"iya iya gue tau ko bohong itu dosa," Mori narik nafas, "CEPETAN KEBURU MALEM YEUH!"

Motochika langsung kicep dan membatin, 'canti-cantik galaknya minta ampun.'

Ctik!

Rumah itu menjadi bersih sebersih rambut Mitsunari seluruh ruangan bersih kecuali luar rumahnya karena rumah ini satu-satunya untuk berlindung biar ga ketahuan oleh prajurit di luar sana.

"silahkan buka mata hime-sama" ucap Motochika dengan nada agak jahil.

Mori balik badan. "HEH! MAKSUD LU APA DENGAN HIME-SAMA! GUE COWOK PENYIHIR BAKA!"

"APHA?!" Motochika kaget akan kenyataan yang dia terima.

"JADI KAMU KIRA AKU CEWE GITU?! OKE FINE! LO GUE END!" Mori balik badan dan lanjut nyapu bak babu, padahalkan rumahnya udah bersih, katanya sih segitu belum bersih kalo udah selicin dan sehalus rambut Tenkai baru bisa dianggep bersih sama Mori.

"hee? Ga gitu juga sih… etto gimana ya…." Motochika berusaha ngeles dan membatin, 'Pantes tadi rata pas meluk' Motochika pasrah dan Motchik nangis dalem hati klo aja lagi diliatin orang pasti dia sudah dicap penyihir humu.

Mori mendekati cermin sambil membawa sapu jadul.

"maafkan aku mak~ jangan pecahin cerminnya~, adek janji ga akan ngulangin lagi~ hueeee"

Mori berhenti depan cermin. "lebay lu, inget gue bukan emak lu," Mori balik badan lanjut nyapu lagi, "ga mungkin aku pecahin cermin itu…."ucap Mori pelan.

"etto Hime-sama?"

Brak!

Mori ngebanting Sapu jadul itu dengan kasar.

"Apa Chosokabe?" Mori nge-deathglare si penyihir humu.

"ehhh…Mori itu kalo mau ganti baju, ada kimono di lemari itu." Motochika nunjuk lemari gede di kamar itu.

Mori membuka lemari dan Mori ngambek lagi misuh-misuh ga jelas, tapi akhirnya diambil juga tuh kimono yang notabene buat cewe.

"tutup matamu Chosokabe."

"buat apa?"

"aku mau ganti baju, situkan penyihir humu dan aku hanya manusia normal, jadi tutup matamu."

'lah? Hubungannya apa sama ganti baju?' Motochika sweatdrop, "bentar aku juga penyihir normal ko ga humu" protes Motochika.

"pokoknya kamu TUTUP MATA" Mori nge-deathglare Motochika dengan penekanan di kata "tutup mata".

"hai hai hime-sama."Motochika pasrah dan menutup matanya(innalilahi, Motochika: GUE BELUM MATI AUTHOR BEGO!).

Mori kesal sama perkataan Chosokabe lalu Mori terpaksa membalikan cermin itu dan ganti baju dengan tidak mulus karena tanpa sepengetahuan Mori, Chosokabe membalikkan cerminnya dengan sihirnya lalu melihat paha mulusss Mori dan saat itu juga Motochika nosebleed dan cepat-cepat membalikkan cermin dengan sihirnya.

Saat Mori sudah ganti baju dan sudah membalikan cermin, Mori cuman bisa diem ngeliat hidung Chosokabe yang disumbat sama tisu dan

PRANG!

Gelas kaca jatuh karena angin(?).

Lupakan kalimat diatas dan sfxnya.

"Ini bisa dijelasin ko" Motochika nyengir.

"huh!" Mori kesel bisa-bisanya dia tinggal sama penyihir humu di rumah kosong jangan-jangan nanti pas tidur dia digerayangin hii~ ngeri.

"mau kemana, bawa futon lagi?" Motochika bingung yang melihat Mori bawa futon kek yang mau pindah kamar.

"pindah kamar."

"kenapa?"

"aku takut."

"takut apa?"

"digerayangin sama penyihir humu." Mori nunjuk Chosokabe dengan muka takut.

"enak aja udah dibilang aku penyihir normal."

"bohong!"

"kagak! mending daripada gitu langsung tidur geura, udah malem."

"iye iye,Oyasumi." Mori naruh futon ke deket cermin lalu tidur dengan damai tanpa penyihir humu yang mau niat ngegrepe manusia dengan tatapan napsu(Motochika: UDAH DIBILANGIN GUE BUKAN PENYIHIR HUMU!).

Ctik!

Motochika menjetikkan jarinya lalu keluar dari cermin, mengusap pelan muka Mori.

'Mukanya begitu damai saat tidur,' Motochika terkekeh pelan, 'Aku akan mengorbankan kebahagiaanku di balik cermin ini untuk membahagiaanmu dengan sihir kebalikan ini. sebelum aku menghilang dari cermin ini." Motochika meneteskan air mata sambil terkekeh pelan dan kembali ke cermin.

KRAK!

Keesokannya harinya

Mori bangun dengan muka kaget. Mori ingat semuanya. Mori adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan Aki. Kerajaan yang sudah lama hancur. Ayah dan Ibunya dibunuh. Mori dan Adiknya terpencar saat berusaha lari dari para prajurit dari klan Oda. Mori langsung bangkit dari futon dan duduk di depan cermin.

"Chosokabe," Mori mengetuk cermin itu pelan, "Chosokabe."

"eh? Ada apa Hi-Mori?"

"makasih sudah mengembalikkan ingatanku."

"tidak usah berterimakasih, aku kan sudah janji, aku adalah penyihirmu, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu hehe dan perang juga sudah selesai." Motochika senyum sepuluh jari.

"Chosokabe," Mori meletakkan tangannya ke cermin, "kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mori sambil memasang muka cemas.

"iya aku tak apa."

"jangan bohong."

"kagak."

"tapi kamu agak pucat dan lemas."

"tak apa, nah sekarang kau mau apa lagi hime-sama." Motochika senyum lima jari.

"Gue bukan cewe! penyihir homo!" Mori kesel dan ngegoyangin cermin.

"hiyaaaa! Ampun Mori."

"Aku ingat kalau dulu aku adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan Aki. Sang Raja dan Ratu atau bisa dibilang Ayah dan Ibuku mati karena dibunuh. Adikku dan aku terpencar saat lari dari prajurit klan Oda."

"kalau begitu sekarang tutuplah matamu, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui aku tidak bisa mengembalikan orang mati."

Mori menutup mata dan mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Boleh buka mata sekarang?"

"yaps~ silahkan buka matamu Mori."

Mori kaget dibumbui rasa takjub(maksud lu?) sekarang rumah tua yang Mori tinggali berubah menjadi minka* yang megah.

"Mori, maafkan aku… aku harus pergi."

"kenapa?"

"karena tugasku sudah selesai."

"jangan pergi…."

"walau cuman sebentar, terima kasih atas segalanya, aku tidak akan melupakan muka ngambekmu yang lucu itu dan muka sedihmu, tenang saja aku akan selalu bersamamu." Motochika senyum sambil meneteskan air mata.

 _Don't leave me…_

"jangan pergi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…."

"tenang saja aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu tenang saja."

"benarkah?"

Motochika mengangguk. "aku harus pergi,tenang saja aku akan selalu ada disisimu Mori."

 _I will always waiting you until you comeback_

Tes

Mori menangis saat itu juga. menangis dalam kesepian.

 _You're my first friend_

"Ada orang di dalam?"

Mori kaget dan langsung melihat siapa yang mendatangi rumahnya dan ternyata anak kecil berambut pendek lurus macem Cleopatra Mesir.

"Onii-chan" anak kecil itu langsung memeluk Mori dan memanggilnya onii-chan.

"Katsuie?" Mori kaget tiba-tiba ada adiknya di depan rumah. 'apakah ini yang dimaksud Chosokabe dengan orang yang ingin menemuiku?'

"Akhirnya Katsu bisa ketemu nii-chan lagi, Berkat penyihir yang sudah mengantar Katsu kesini." Ucap Katsuie riang.

"Penyihir?"

"iya, tadi di hutan dekat sini Katsu ketemu penyihir berperawakan bajak laut."

Mori tersenyum lembut pada Katsuie sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Katsu udah bilang terima kasihkan?"

Katsuie menggangguk antusias lalu membuka kabutonya dan mengambil suatu kertas warna ungu. "Ini untuk nii-chan dari penyihir bajak laut itu."

"Terima kasih Katsuie." Mori tersenyum.

SKIP! DARIPADA KELAMAAN MARI KITA SKIP AJA O-KEY.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"KATSU KATSU KATSUDON MAIN YOK!" teriak Sakon dari luar rumah.

"Sakon jangan teriak-teriak gitu nanti kamu bisa kena pukul sapu lho sama yang punya rumah, yang punya rumah galak lho." ucap seseorang yang disebelah Sakon kira-kira umurnya 20-an.

"Tau darimana Anda klo yang punya rumah galak?"

"ya, intinya saya hanya mengingatkan."

PLAK!

Muka Sakon kena tampar sapu sama yang punya rumah.

'tuhkan apa saya bilang yang punya rumah galak.' Batin orang yang ada di samping Sakon sweatdrop (panggil gitu dulu saja).

"kalo mau ngajak main adek gue pelan aja, ketok rumah kek, apa kek, jangan teriak!"

"Ampun Tante~ Sakon ga akan ngulangin lagi."

Plak!

Sakon kena tampar lagi oleh sapu tercinta yang punya rumah.

"Udah-udah Mori jangan pukulin Sakon terus kasian klo mukanya berubah."

"eh?"Mori kaget akan penampakan orang yang ada didepannya.

Orang tersenyum lembut kepada Mori

"Choso…kabe…," Mori menjatuhkan sapu tercintanya ke tanah dan langsung memeluk orang itu, "Aitakatta yo Chosokabe."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

 _I don't care if you have magic or not_

 _I always want to be by your side_

YA~ AKHIRNYA CHOSOKABE BERTEMU KEMBALI DENGAN MORI DAN SAKON YANG LAGI PDKT-an SAMA KATSUIE DAN DAN DAN MEREKA BEREMPAT PUN HIDUP HEPI SELAMA-LAMANYA(ga niat bikin ending judulnya).

TAMAT

THE END

OWARI

*Mikan= rumah tradisional jepang

Huuuuuu! Akhirnya selesai muaahhahaahahah harusnya ini jadi birthday fic Mori tanggal 16 april muahahahahahah intinya makasih sudah baca cerita agak miring ini nyiahahhahahah

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA GELO INI**

See you next satori bubay~


End file.
